


Благословенные звёздами

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Maxi&MaxiArts [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Арт к работеВоспоминания должны становиться воспоминаниями, иначе есть риск навсегда остаться в прошлом
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Maxi&MaxiArts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877854
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации), Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Благословенные звёздами




End file.
